


strangers at a library

by Orloroski



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orloroski/pseuds/Orloroski
Summary: After being asked to watch over the Italians' stuff, Ludwig decides to leave something behind for the older twin.
Relationships: Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	strangers at a library

Quick, hushed whispers were the only thing Ludwig could hear from behind the wooden barrier. He hesitantly lifted his head from his book to glare at the two Italian brothers. 

“Come on,” the taller one quietly urged, standing and bringing his brother up with him. Ludwig quickly and awkwardly shifted his gaze back to his book in hopes that they wouldn’t notice his looking. The shorter one, with darker hair color and a deeper skin tone, glanced nervously over their desk. He then mumbled something to his nearly identical brother beside him. 

Ludwig recognized the twins from various pictures hung up in his brothers’ apartment. He shifted and thought hard about the descriptions Gilbert had given him.

_“That’s Arthur, you know him, and the twink is Feliciano. You haven’t met him? Oh, he’s cool. I think he’s straight though. I don’t know… the shorter twink is his brother, Lovino. I can get his number for you, he’s definitely not straight.”_ Ludwig remembers Gilbert’s annoying laugh as he said the last line. Ludwig respectfully declined his brother's offer. 

“Hey,” Lovino (the shorter, definitely not straight twink) scowled and crossed his arms, “Can you watch our stuff? We’ll be back.” Ludwig stared at him before responding. The grainy, overexposed picture was highly inaccurate. “Uh, yeah, sure, I can do that. It’ll be safe with me,” Ludwig’s voice came out quickly and his hands started fiddling with the cover of his book. Lovino huffed and walked off towards the direction his brother left. 

Releasing a soft breath, Ludwig relaxed his shoulders and ran a hand across his hair. _Dummkopf, what kind of response was that?_

He wasn’t aware that Lovino looked like _that_ , really his brother should have given him a better picture. He found himself surprised by the green-brown hue from Lovino’s eyes, and the sharpness of his cheekbones. Ludwig quickly noted that although his face was sharply defined, his cheeks held a roundness that balanced things out nicely. Possibly his favourite part though was his minimally brushed, unruly mess of curly hair that differed so greatly from Ludwig’s. 

Enough of that, though. Ludwig felt his face grow hot and he pushed the book away from himself to try and quit his fidgeting. Taking a second to recompose himself, he sat up and paid attention to the twins’ stuff. It obviously would have been a horrible first impression to do a poor job on protecting their stuff. He stayed aware of the people around him to make sure no hands took things of value from the desk. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a gruff voice yelled things about getting the grumpier twins number. _But_ , he reminded the albino-sounding voice, _he’s not even here right now, so how do I do that?_ Ludwig glanced around the almost silent library again, with no trace of either of the Italians. _Well, what if I give him my number instead?_ At this point, Gilbert would yell something along the lines of “atta boy!” and slap Ludwig’s shoulder. 

He had to take a deep breath first, the pink on his face never quite going down. Was he really going to do this? It was worth a shot, wasn’t it? Ludwig hesitantly grabbed a piece of paper from his binder; completely forgetting about his studies at this point. He thought about what he was going to write on it. Just the number? No, that was too vague. So, his name and number. But what if Lovino thought it was supposed to go to Feliciano? Ludwig sighed and quickly wrote down his information:

_Lovino - 2025550192_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt_

Ludwig glanced up again to make sure the coast was still clear; no Italians in sight. Swallowing his pride, Ludwig stood up and looked over the twins’ stuff left on the desk. There were two binders placed side by side. One had a long row of color-coordinated tabs sticking out the side, and looked to be in an orderly fashion. The other was beat up, with papers thrown about on the inside and sticking out all the sides. _Like Lovino’s hair._

Part of Lud wanted to smile, but he was aware of all the people still in the library and decided against it. Gently, he opened the disorganized binder and placed the rip of paper with his information on the inside. The act brought the shake back to his hands, and his throat became dry. _No going back, right?_ Ludwig closed the cover and slowly sunk back into his seat. 

There was no way he was staying after the two arrived, as he didn’t want to see the facial expressions after seeing the note. So, he decided to pack all his stuff into his bag and end the studying early. 

Ludwig placed the bag on top of the desk as the two loud whisperers walked back into the main study area, holding snacks in their hands. He took a deep breath and slung it over his shoulder, quickly checking his phone for the time. 

Feliciano placed his stuff down first. “Thank you for your help!” he whisper-yelled. Ludwig stretched lightly and waved it off, “No problem.” Lovino glanced at him again, the same deep-set frown on his face. Quickly, Ludwig walked out of the library before they could open their books. 

He gripped the strap on his bag as he walked the hallway. His heart was beating fast and his face was more than likely a bright shade of red. Nevertheless, he kept walking. 

It wasn’t until the next day that a text came through: “are u the albino idiots brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim at 2 in the morning so if it sucks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it is what it is. just wanted to bring some germano love into this world :)


End file.
